Hujan di Penitipan
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Len kecil benci penitipan - dan hari itu pun hujan. Mungkin seorang gadis cilik bisa membuat harinya lebih baik? / a RinLen-ish fanfiction


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya Toki no Miko

 **Warning(s):** _super duper random, fast paced, typo (s)_ dan kegajean tingkat dewa

* * *

Ramalan cuaca hari ini: hujan lebat.

Kagamine Len cemberut, langkahnya terseret. "Hari ini akan hujan lebat _kaa-chan_! Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!" rengek bocah berumur enam tahun itu.

Sang ibu – Kagamine Lenka – hanya bisa menyumpal telinganya dengan penutup telinga imajiner miliknya. Jika dunia ini masih aman seperti miliknya dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin ia tidak akan bersikeras menitipkan anaknya ke penitipan anak di dekat sekolahnya.

Tapi dunia sudah makin merusak. Berita di televisi yang biasanya Kagamine Rinto – suaminya – nyalakan pada malam hari menayangkan betapa banyaknya penculikan terhadap anak-anak kecil. Bahkan tidak cukup menculik saja, bahkan ada beberapa yang – cukup, Lenka ngeri sendiri mengingatnya. Lenka melirik anak semata wayangnya, tangan kecil milik Len bertaut dengan tangannya.

Dia punya anak ter _shota_ sepanjang masa. Dia tidak akan membiarkan keparat mana pun menyentuh, _mengotori_ , buah hati kesayangannya.

" _Kaa-chaaaaan_ – "

"Gak boleh, Len harus nurut kata _kaa-chan_!"

* * *

 **Hujan**

 _ **a RinLen-ish fanfiction**_

Len kecil ingin berteman dengan seseorang

* * *

Tepat jam lima sore, Sapporo dihantam hujan lebat.

Untuk kedua puluh Sembilan kalinya, Len kecil melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Raut wajahnya kembali cemberut. Len benci penitipan! Dia jelas-jelas memilih untuk tinggal di rumah – bersembunyi di balik benteng bantal dan selimutnya sambil bermain Nintendo 3ds kesayangannya (yah, walaupun konsol permainan tersebut bukan miliknya melainkan punya _tou-chan_ ). Tapi, _kaa-chan_ terlalu _over protective_ dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke tempat penitipan setiap hari setiap pulang sekolah.

"Len- _chan_ kenapa cemberut?"

Len kecil menoleh, melihat sosok Kagami Lily- _baa-chan_ tersenyum kearahnya. Lily- _baa-chan_ adalah pemilik tempat penitipan ini, sekaligus teman _kaa-chan_ saat _kaa-chan_ saat kuliah dulu. Lily- _baa-chan_ memiliki rambut pirang (sama seperti milik Len) yang sangat panjang. Biasanya Len melihat rambut itu tergerai, tapi kali ini rambutnya diikat – bentuknya menjadi mirip seperti ekor kuda.

"Kenapa Len- _chan_ tidak bermain dengan teman-teman?" tanya Lily, pandangannya berputar melihat anak-anak lain selain Len. Ketika pandangan Lily kembali kepada Len kecil, bocah cilik itu hanya menatap kedua kaki mungilnya. Kedua alis Lily- _baa_ - _chan_ naik, lalu akhirnya tante berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu tersenyum simpul. Oh, tenyata bocak lelaki Lenka adalah anak yang pemalu! Dan sifat itulah yang membuatnya tampil lebih lucu untuk dicubit.

Lily merasa kasihan kepada Len kecil yang sendirian. Apa ya yang dapat menghibur bocah satu ini?

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak Lily.

"Len- _chan_ , ayo kita ke ruang membaca!"

* * *

Len kecil takjub melihat rak-rak tinggi dihadapannya. Tinggi satu rak bisa jadi setinggi tiga Len kecil ditumpuk menjadi satu! Setiap rak memiliki jenis buku yang berbeda. Tebal. Tipis. Berwarna-warni.

Dan tentunya tidak ramai dengan anak-anak yang lainnya.

Lily- _baa-chan_ tertawa kecil melihat wajah Len kecil yang terpana. Lily- _baa-chan_ menggelar sebuah karpet berwarna kuning di tempat yang kosong di lantai, lalu meraih beberapa bantal – membuat sebuah tumpukan bantal. Merasa hujan diluar membuat udara ruangan menjadi lebih dingin, Lily- _baa-chan_ juga meraih dua helai selimut kecil berwarna jingga. Setelah semuanya terasa sempurna, Lily- _baa-chan_ menepuk-nepuk ruang disampingnya. Len pun berjalan ke tempat itu.

"Nah, ayo kita mendengarkan sebuah cerita!" ujar Lily- _baa-chan_ , disapa dengan anggukan semangat dari Len kecil. Wanita itu tertawa kecil, lalu berdiri. "Sebelum itu, _baa-chan_ harus memilih sebuah cerita. Len- _chan_ tunggu _baa-chan_ sebentar ya!"

Len pun menunggu dengan manis. Berkali-kali tangan mungilnya memukul bantal yang dia letakan di pangkuannya – menciptakan sebuah music yang hanya Len kecil mengerti. Mata kecilnya melirik jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai, perlahan kerutan muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat angin kencang menghantam jendela. Apa yang membuat _tou-chan_ telat menjemputnya? Len kecil ingin cepat pulang. Perlahan, air mata membuat pandangan bocah kecil itu membuyar.

"Ah! Jangan menangis!"

Len kecil kaget. Suara siapa itu? Len tahu suara Lily- _baa-chan_ tidak mungkin secempreng mungilnya menoleh, lalu kedua matanya membulat.

Seorang bocah perempuan membalas tatapan matanya. Gadis kecil itu memeluk sebuah boneka gurita berwarna merah muda dengan muka manusia. Sebuah pita putih besar bertengger dengan manis diatas kumpulan rambut pirangnya (yang panjangnya mencapai bahunya). Badan mungilnya berbalut _dress_ berwarna jingga selutut. Pipinya _chubby_ – membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

Gadis kecil itu mendekat, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Len kecil – membuat pipi Len memerah. Jari jempol milik gadis kecil itu mengusap bagian pipi di bawah mata Len. "Kalau kamu menangis, nanti langitnya gak akan berhenti menangis juga lho!" ceramah gadis kecil itu, lalu ia tersenyum – memamerkan gigi depannya yang ompong.

Len kecil tidak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya masih membulat, pipinya pun masih memerah. Oh, gadis ini sangatlah _menggemaskan_! Len kecil ingin sekali _berteman_ dengannya.

" _A-Ano,_ namamu sia – "

" _Ara_! Rin- _chan_ ingin ikut mendengarkan cerita ya?"

Lily- _baa-chan_ mendadak muncul dengan sebuah buku didekapannya. Gadis kecil itu berteriak, lalu menghampiri sosok Lily dan memeluk kakinya. " _Un_! Rin mau dengar cerita mama!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat. Lily- _baa-chan_ mengusap lembut kepala Rin, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk disamping Len kecil. Gadis kecil itu menatap Len dan tersenyum, meraih tangan Len kecil untuk digenggamnya.

Pipi Len kecil memerah lagi. Tangannya merasa hangat digenggam seperti ini. Gadis kecil itu tertawa, mengenggam tangan Len kecil lebih erat. "Ayo kita dengarkan cerita mama, pasti kamu gak akan mau menangis lagi!" Gadis itu kembali memamerkan giginya.

Len kecil masih terpana melihat senyum gadis itu – hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi, suatu hari…"

* * *

Jam tujuh malam hujan sudah mulai mereda. Kagamine Rinto mempercepat larinya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah serapah. Terkutuk hujan! Terkutuk pekerjaan! Len pasti akan memberinya wajah cemberut sepanjang jalan.

Langkahnya melambat ketika dirinya memasuki halaman tempat penitipan anak milik sahabat istrinya. Ia bisa melihat lampu menyala dari jendela yang tertutup tirai. Rinto menghitung jumlah sepatu yang ada di tempat sepatu. Tinggal satu pasang – pasti milik Len.

Pasti Len akan sangat kesal.

"Ah, Rinto- _kun_?"

Lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun itu melihat Lily berdiri di balik pintu, lalu membalas senyumnya. Lalu Rinto bingung ketika ia tidak melihat sosok Len yang biasanya ada di samping Lily. Lily pun membuka pintu – mengizinkan Rinto masuk. Rinto yang bingung pun melepas sepatunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri rumah yang cukup besar itu. Lily dan Leon – suaminya – sangat menyukai anak-anak, jadi mereka setuju untuk membuka tempat penitipan anak ini. Rinto yang masih bingung hanya dapat mengikuti Lily dari belakang.

Mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, dan Lily pun membuka pintu itu. Rinto pun terkejut melihat sosok dua anak kecil sedang tertidur pulas sambil berpegangan tangan. Lily pun tertawa kecil.

"Wah, mungkin kita bisa jadi keluarga, Rinto - _kun_!"

* * *

Len kecil mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil sang gadis. Bibir mungil Len menyentuh dahi gadis kecil itu – membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **YAK, JADI CERITANYA TOKI BIKIN FANFIKSI BARU YEAY! /dor**

 **Ambil secarik kertas, terus biarkan tangan gaje ini menulis! Di kelas! PAS LAGI PELAJARAN HAHAHAHA- /taboked**

 **Jadiii, Toki ceritanya rinduuuu banget sama fanfiksi RinLen (hmm, ini fandom Vocaloid** **atau kuburan?** **) jadinya Toki memutuskan untuk bikin fanfiksi** **gaje** **ini! Lumayan lah ya... orz**

 **Toki lagi super sibuuuuuk! Lagi masa-masa paling indah nih! ehemtigasmaehem**

 **Maka maafkanlah Toki yang selalu hiatus dan selalu lelet untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi Toki T-T**

 **Err... Maaf ya malah jadi curhat gini! Udah deh dari Toki!**

 **Terima kasih udah mau mampir dan baca cerita ini! Toki agak mengharap sebuah jejak sih (ehemreviewehemfaveehem)**

 _ **Ciao**_ **! Toki no Miko**


End file.
